Living in Two Worlds
by CaptivatingDreams
Summary: This is just a short story me and a friend bounced between each other. She has one PoV and i have this one. All characters within this are original. Though the only one I own is Dasuke. I've been given permission to write and display this story. So let me share with you the life of Dasuke in New York working within the Mafia.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The sound of a bugle playing Taps pierced through the soft plops of rain drops upon the burial ground. A girl of no more than seventeen years of age stood dressed in all black. Her tanned skin wet from standing without an umbrella. She had refused one earlier due to not wanting people to see her tears as she stared at the casket a few feet in front of her. The American flag was folded with the blue field and stars resting on the part of the casket that was at the head of her brother and above his left shoulder. He was only Twenty-seven years old when he was killed overseas fighting for the United States. The moment the bugle ended its slow song full of sadness, the six military men marched to stand next to the casket after assembling their rifles in two different tri-stands.

The six Military men stood for a moment an equal distance from each other as they started to move as one, each one picking up their section of the American Flag. From there they started to fold the flag in half before folding it in half once more. From that point on the flag was slowly and carefully folded thirteen times into a triangular shape. Being folded this way the only part of the flag that was visible was the blue field with the stars, all of the stripes were hidden from view. The flag was held with the point of the triangle facing down as the soldier straightened and smoothed out the edges, making the flag look as perfect as he could. Once the soldier was done, he solemnly handed it back to the taller male in front of him. The flat of the triangle towards his upper body, where he held it as he was saluted.

Emily Verdone stared straight at the Military man who had once fought alongside her late brother. She tried to present herself as strong as she stood as still as she could, swallowing slightly as her eyes watered up again. She knew what was coming and did her best to keep from breaking down into tears as she watched the male slowly walk towards her, the point of the triangle facing his body now. As he stood in front of her, she took a step towards him, holding her hands out with her palms facing towards the sky, her elbows bent at about a ninety degree angle. The flag presenter let the flag rest in her hands before his voice spoke out in what seemed to be a calm and solemn manner.

"This flag is presented on behalf of a grateful nation and the United States Army as a token of appreciation for your brother's honorable and faithful service."

She thanked him quietly as she continued to let the flag rest in her hands, the rain seeming to come down a bit more now upon her. She hated this but it was necessary to honor her last remaining family member. Once she was allowed to hold the flag fully, her hands held it to her chest, the tip facing the ground before she gave a small salute to the flag presenter, a small thank you to the others before bowing ever so slightly to all of them. Standing straight back up once more before she took two steps back. The funeral continued on for another hour after that, a small chill reaching her bones as everyone said their final goodbyes.

Once the funeral had let out, Emily couldn't help but stay behind. She knew eventually she'd find her way back to a place to call home. Matthew's place was gone, so she'd stayed with a family friend, Alexander. He had served a two year term in the military, but due to injuries to his leg he had been honorably discharged. It was then that a gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder. Watery sky blue eyes glanced back and up at the older male as she nodded slightly. Alexander knew she'd need some time. He had treated her as a younger sister that he'd never had, so he knew all of the hardships she had gone through. Even though she hardly talked, it wasn't hard to tell by her body language what she wanted.

Kneeling at her brother's grave, clutching the folded flag to her chest; she finally allowed her tears to drop down as she ran her hand over the grave, marking her brothers' final resting place. She wasn't quite sure what to do now really…. Though for her young mind at the moment, she figured staying close to the cemetery would be a decent idea. That was only because she wanted to stick close to her family. It was a good year since she lost her parents, and only two months since Matthew had been killed in the line of duty. She was a bit sick of losing people she was close to.

Standing up once more she decided that from this day forward she'd come up with a plan on how to support herself. She knew that due to her being the final family member, she'd get the money in a few months from everyone's will. But she wasn't quite worried about that, it wasn't all that much, but with a compensation that the government was giving to her family for his death, she knew she could get a small apartment at least. She refused to spend anything simply because she would want to save it as best she could. It would be what her family would have wanted her to do anyway.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, she turned her back to the four aligned tombstones, her parents graves both having a mixed bouquet for each grave, however both Joshua and Matthew's graves had American flags symbolizing their duty to their country. As she walked away slowly, she felt the rain ease up, eventually stopping as she continued to leave Green-Wood cemetery. It would be a few years until she would return back to this place, even though she'd never leave New York.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gang

Chapter One

The sound of an alarm clock going off caused sky blue eyes to fly open as the woman bolted into an upright position, her chest heaving slightly. She forced herself to take calming breaths, keeping her eyes open for a moment as she focused on the closet that stayed locked across from her bed. Slipping the cotton covers off of her tanned body, her bare feet slid sideways before being placed gently on the ground. Black hair tied up in a bun was let down, relieving the headache inducing pressure from her skull as she stared straight at the closet. It was full of her past, locked away from any prying eyes that might want to get to know part of her that she never quite wanted others to know about.

Running her hand through her waved hair, Dasuke stood up. It had been a good 6 years since her eldest brother had passed away. 6 years and two months since she lost her brother Matthew and 7 years since her parents had been killed by a drunk driver. She tried not to think about it much, but it was times like now that she hated being stuck in an apartment. Slow but surely she stretched, her back popping and cracking as she works out the kinks. Standing up she walked over towards the locked closet. There were so many hidden memories she had locked away and hidden from everyone, including herself.

Her hand slowly reached for the handle of the door, her mind whirling with thoughts of whether or not she was ready to deal with those certain skeletons in her closet yet or not. Just as her hand touched the keypad on the brass keypad deadbolt she heard the sound of Fall Out Boy's 'The Phoenix' calling out from behind her. Sighing softly she let her hand drop back to her side before moving over and picking up the Droid, sliding her thumb on the screen to answer the call, placing it up against her ear.

_ "What is it…"_ She sounded as if she was in a bit of a bad mood, almost as if she hadn't slept well all night. Truth was she never did when she dreamt of her past. The sound of someone she considered a sister called out from the other side of the phone, seeming just as temperamental.

_"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning? Either way…. Boss man wants us to report to the base… and…. Well…"_ The woman on the other side of the phone seemed to hesitate for a moment, almost as if she knew what Das would say. Sighing with agitation she ran a hand through her hair.

_ "Let me guess, your beloved Camaro won't start will it. Fine… I'll be there to pick you up in about ten minutes… I just got up…"_ There was a bit of a squeal of excitement from over the phone, followed by a rather large amount of 'Thank you Mama Bear'. She pressed the end call button on her screen, tossing the sleek black phone onto her Full size bed. One that was a rather mess with its black and tan cotton sheets tossed every which way. She moved over to her small straight standing dresser, pulling open a couple of drawers one at a time as she picked out several of her usual wear. Since the boss was calling she knew it would mean formal wear. Grabbing a black knee-length skirt, a gold colored tee shirt that matched the Inizio color scheme well enough, she dress as quickly as she could, running a straightener through her hair in order to get rid of all the frizz. She allowed it to hang down over her shoulders as she grabbed her black blazer.

Slipping her feet into her usual black heeled boots she picked up her black Desert Eagle .44 Magnum, slipping it into a spot that had been tailored for the gun specifically. Buttoning just the middle button on her blazer, she finally grabbed her keys before making her way out of her apartment building, making sure to lock everything up behind her. It wasn't really often that she stayed at her place, hell most of the time she was usually crashing with Emily, the girl who was a year or two younger than her. Emily had joined not long after Das joined herself. She wasn't sure what really made her take to the girl either. It could have been something as simple as the hidden fact that they both shared the same name or something not as common as it being the stated fact that when it came to Emily's violent outrages… Das was just about the only one who could calm the girl down.

About five minutes later she was heading out the front door of the apartment complex, heading towards an alley were a black beauty was kept hidden. She loved the fact that her car was dark enough to be hidden within the shadows of the alley. Being who she was it never did bother her to walk into an alley by herself; it wasn't like she couldn't defend herself either. She had spent a year living on the streets of New York, after that… well the past five years have been spent serving her boss.

Slipping into the black Mustang GT she started the engine, smiling softly as it purred. The leather interior of the car was clean and brand new looking. It was a car that she had earned from her late brother's inheritance, one that Joshua had built up himself. Sighing softly, Dasuke's right hand rested on the twelve o'clock of the steering wheel before shifting the car from park into first gear, slowly making her way out of the alleyway before heading towards Emily's place, picking up speed as she drove through the streets.

It never took her longer than ten minutes to get to Emily's house. Simply because the girl lived up above a bar, so parking out front there was no traffic to deal with… at least not yet there wasn't. She watched the bar entrance and fire escape for a moment before watching Emily run towards her car. The younger girl was a bit crazy in her mind, and often found a bit too much pleasure in sending messages for the boss. Smiling towards the twenty-two year old, Das nodded towards her.

_ "Got everything you need Em?"_ She watched the girl quietly as she seemed to situate herself, taking a moment or two to do so before running something through her mind. Finally, after a few moments the girl smiled a bit wickedly as she nodded at Das.

_"Yes, Mama Bear… I do…"_ She giggled, the sound coming out a bit dementedly. She wasn't the average kind of girl really. While Em looked like a harmless female, standing at about the same height as Das, Five foot Five, her black hair was thrown up in a rather messy bun and her blue eyes were looking around wildly. There were times when Emily could come across as cute and innocent. But that all rather changed when she went to work. Which was why she looked so giddy now, thinking of different ways she could cleave a person before making a puppet.

_"Good, I'm not turning back around, we're probably already late by now… If not then those boys need a fire lit under their asses."_ The tone of which her voice came out, solidified that she was not in the best of moods today. Even Em picked up on it, but as close as the two females were, even Emily didn't know about the real truth of Dasuke's life. She seemed shrouded in mystery that was hard as diamond to crack. Albeit Emily had tried plenty of times to figure out what it was that Das was hiding, not once had she gotten remotely close to figuring out what it was.

Das carefully drove the black Mustang GT, she stuck with traffic for a short while before taking shortcuts through different alleyways. She wasn't much into getting caught by cops, hell she knew every nook and cranny of the streets really from having lived on them for about a year. After about fifteen minutes or so of driving through the shortcuts, she finally came to park outside of a warehouse. The building location was rather large and located near the outskirts of the city. There was an alleyway garage for parking, which worked great, keeping the cars hidden was part of the key to making this place look abandoned.

Shutting down the Mustang, Das slowly emerged from the driver side, her eyes glancing around at the small selection of cars. She had an estimate of about how many were there, but due to the fact that some might have carpooled like her and Em had, there was no way in telling really about how many people were there. She glanced towards Em, shrugging slightly before shutting her door, hearing the double echo from both doors being closed a bit loudly.

As the two girls walked across the Alleyway to their family's headquarters, they got a good look at how many members were there. About six of the guys were lounging on the couches, four of the girls chilling in the rest of the seating area. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that both Das and Em glanced over towards the large oak desk. The older gentleman sitting behind it with his signature fedora and sunglasses leaned forward tilting his head forward as she stared at the two females who had just entered.

_"So nice of you ladies to finally join us, I hope all is in order for you two for Friday's event? Hmm?"_ John watched both Em and Das with sharp eyes. Even though there was a bit of grey in his hair, he could still fight as well as he had in his prime. Albeit none of them had ever seen him fight, it was the simply aura he had given off to anyone and everyone he met.

Das and Em quietly grabbed a spot against a counter, leaning against it as everyone's attention was now focusing on John, they could tell this was a meeting, albeit there seemed to be one member who was a missing at the moment, however seeing as who that person was… no one was concerned. John's eyes gazed around the room, his posture of sitting up and watching them capturing their attention again. He pulled his shades from his eyes, rubbing at his face softly as he sighed gently. When he glanced up there were lines of stress covering his face, and his eyes could clearly be seen as those that were full of wisdom.

_ "Now then, as I was stating earlier, this Friday we are holding out banquet for the family gathering. Boys, I want all of you to look sharp in your suits. Family colors are a must. Ladies, you'll need dresses for this occasion, I'd prefer if we looked decent. We are representing our family this Friday and I will not have our name tarnished because someone couldn't behave… are we understood?"_

Every head in the room that was watching John nodded, not wanting to deal with his angry rants that usually come after a meeting. They knew better than to anger their Don, for even if they hadn't meant to anger him… it was still a bit of a nightmare to get singled out by him. He was usually good about keeping his temper in check though. With a sigh, he glanced back up at them before continuing. "_Now then, there is something else at hand here as well that I'd like to bring to light. It would seem there is a man who has started some trouble. I've sent Reyes out to hunt him. We've tracked him to a—"_

At that moment the sound of a car slamming into a building could be heard. John seemed to nod slightly as he stood up. _"There's our cue. I want you all to use those fake badges I gave you earlier and go get that crowd under control. Understood?"_

Heads in the entire group nodded as everyone started to move quickly. It was then that John looked towards Emily. "_Em… I'm going to need you to discreetly get that body out of there. I don't want people getting ahold of it. Once they get that crowd under control and block their view of you, do what you want with it."_

Everyone could see the wicked grin on Emily's face as she giggled for joy, nodding enthusiastically as she smiled at her boss. _"You got it boss man."_ Das chuckled softly as she double checked her badge to make sure it was all in order before they all started coming out the back of the building. They were out of the public's eyesight until one by one they all started to surround the scene and back the crowd up.

Das had watched as her boss walked towards a female, steadying her before helping her towards their headquarters. Her eyes glanced over the female, noting her sun kissed tan, her black hair. Then her clothes, sighing softly she had Samantha cover her section before heading off towards the closest show store. Judging by how tall the female was just slightly shorter than her. Calculating in her head about the size of shoe she wore when she was that height and younger, she headed to the store.


End file.
